Harry Potter and the Riddle Horcri
by Officer Jeffery
Summary: Harry has found out that in order to defeat Lord Voldemort, he must destroy the horcri that he created. This novel documents Harry's return to school and is our take on the events of Book 7. Please read and review.


"HARRY! IF YOU WOULD EVER LIKE TO EAT BREAKFAST HERE AGAIN, COME DOWN THIS MOMENT!"

In the second floor of 4 Privet Drive, in the smallest bedroom in the house, a very groggy Harry Potter woke up to his uncle bellowing from the kitchen below. _Like I care if I don't get breakfast_, Harry thought_. They never feed me anything anyway. _Deciding it was for the better, he reluctantly rolled out of bed and stretched to wake his muscles from last night's fitful sleep. Tall and skinny, Harry had just gotten used to the awkwardness of adolescent. His jet-black hair, who he inherited from his dad, stuck up in every direction and refused to be tamed. Harry yawned and stumbled over to the bathroom. He looked bleakly into the mirror and surveyed himself. His scar was as prominent as ever, remind him of that horrific night sixteen years ago, the night that Lord Voldemort ravaged the Potter household and killed both Lily and James Potter, leaving infant Harry at the mercy of Lord Voldemort. But miraculously Harry survived the Avada Kevadra curse, with nothing more than a lightening bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. Harry was interrupted by the booming voice of his Uncle Vernon, roaring from below.

"HARRY, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS TAKING YOU SO LONG! BREAKFAST WAS FINISHED TEN MINUTES AGO, BOY!"

"I'll be right down, Uncle Vernon!" shouted Harry in reply. Frustrated, he trudged down the hall and towards the stairs. As he passed the guest bedroom (which Dudley had made into a gaming room), he was met by a jeer from his cousin who had recently been described by Harry as morbidly and hopelessly obese. His five chins quivered as he shot a snide comment towards Harry.

"Late again, aren't you Harry. What are you doing in the bathroom so long, huh Harry? Did you bring any pictures of your freak friends with you in there?"

"Shove it, Dudley."

"Aww, poor wittle Harry's embarrassed. Is he gonna cry?"

Harry was going to yell back, but stopped himself and decided on insulting Dudley in a smart way.

"Is that an earthquake, or is Dudley walking?"

With this comment, Harry briskly walked down the stairs, leaving Dudley in a confused stupor. Upon entering the kitchen, Harry was bombarded with snide comments from both his guardians. But with the frequency of these comments, he learned to block them out. Eight years ago. Sitting down to his measly breakfast of a single cold scrambled egg and untoasted bread, he brought up a topic that he'd been hoping to ask all summer: leaving the Dursleys and spending the rest of summer with the Weasleys.

"Well, I'd like to make a modest proposal with you two," stated Harry. "I've been invited over to the Weasleys house for the rest of the summer, and I'm sure you wouldn't mind having me out of your house."

Aunt Petunia was more than happy to chime in.

"Aren't the Weasleys those poor people that can't afford even the clothes on their backs?"

Harry, irked by this comment, was going to retort but was interrupted by Uncle Vernon.

"You know what I say Petunia? I say we keep the boy here. Watch him suffer as he is stranded here and not enjoying his precious freak show group of friends."

"Well, now that wouldn't be nice, now would it?" stated Harry.

"Of course not; that's why we're not letting you go. And you can have the favor of explaining to your friends why you can't make it to your little get together," replied Uncle Vernon.

"Well, you can't stop me," said Harry quietly.

Uncle Vernon turned a slight shade of deep red.

"What was that, boy? I sure as bloody hell can stop you, and you can't do anything about it. You're not allowed to do magic here; you'll get expelled from your magic place."

But the Dursleys never found out about Harry passing his Apparating exam before school ended. He had practiced all summer, going to random places in the town (very secretly, of course) while the Dursleys were at their elaborate banquets.

"Alright, I guess you're right then," sighed Harry in a false tone. "I'm just going to go upstairs and rot away in my room. Again."

Before his aunt and uncle could object him, Harry exited the room and flew up the stairs. _Damn Muggles. They don't even know anything about me. I still wonder why Dumbledore sent me here sometimes._ Harry grabbed all of his belongings (he had been preparing this for days) and walked down the stairs.

"Well, goodbye all. I'm never going to come back to this hellhole and I can care less about the lot of you," Harry stated in a false cheerful voice.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, boy?" bellowed a purple-faced Vernon. But before he could make a move on Harry, Harry Apparated and left the fine establishment of 4 Privet Drive forever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had just gotten acclimated to the new surroundings of the wizard world when he approached the Weaselys household. Hermione, one of his best friends, came running up to him from inside the house and gave Harry a giant bear-hug,

"Harry, oh Harry, you made it. I was starting to wonder when you were going to get here. You absolutely _must_ see the wedding decorations that they have put up."

Before Harry could even get a word out Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him to the backyard where Harry saw the most marvelous tent set up in the back. The tent could literally have fit 500 people under it. Beneath the tent was a white carpet on which many, many uncomfortable folding chairs had been placed. The gnome garden had been completely de-gnomed and was very bright with thousands of newly planted magical flowers that seemed to change colors (Like those strange Christmas trees that Harry remembered from his Christmas' with the Dursleys). After taking in the breathtaking sight, Harry turned to find his best friend Ron helping his brothers Bill and Charlie set up a rather large table. He ran to talk with him while they finished setting the table up.

"Hey Harry", Ron said while giving Harry a handshake. Although the greeting was not as overwhelming as Hermione's it was as expected from someone like Ron. Ron was a person who tended to be blind or carefree to other's emotions. That was evident from his multiple, and extreme fights with Hermione. Harry said his greetings to Bill and Charlie, and, accompanied with Ron and Hermione, made their way into the Burrow. They entered the house and Harry was immediately smothered by a kiss and a hug from Ginny.

"Harry I am so glad you are here! I had hardly heard from you all summer!"

"Me too Gin; I could hardly wait for this all summer."

Harry backed out of Ginny's embrace and turned to Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh hello, dear. You do not know how happy we are to have you here. Oh my, you must have grown 3 or 4 inches this summer because you seem even skinnier than before! Now sit down and have a bowl of soup, we need to fatten you up a little."

Harry politely declined and left the group to go up to his room to take a nap before dinner. Making his way up the stairs, a loud boom echoed from one of the rooms. Fred leaned out the door and greeted Harry.

"Hey Harry, come in here for a second. We have something new to show you."

Harry walked in and was greeted by George with a punch to the arm.

"Harry, Harry. Because you were a founding contributor of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, we are going to give you a prototype of our newest project. George pulled out a black glove that looked like it had been worn out excessively.

"This glove makes any minor or intermediate curse that the wearer performs twice as potent. Your lumos will be twice as bright, and unfortunately Ginny's Bat-Bogey-Hex will also bee twice as powerful."

Fred added, "We are planning on hiding this from her just in case she gets any bright ideas about using it."

Harry tried on the glove and attempted a simple Wingardium Leviosa charm on a book on a desk in the room. The book flew amazingly quick at even the slightest twitch of Harry's wand.

"Wow guys; this thing is amazing."

"Then Harry m'boy it is yours. God knows it is the least we could do for you after you getting us started in the business. We would be selling this stuff out of our jackets if it wasn't for you."

Harry replied, "Thanks guys, I'll see you at dinner." Harry, feeling very tired, trudged upstairs into Ron's room. He threw the glove that the twins just gave him onto Ron's desk and he dropped onto the bed. He lay on the bed for a few seconds before he closed his eyes. Within a minute, Harry was deeply asleep.


End file.
